Harry Potter y el secreto del Señor Tenebroso
by HarrypotterFann
Summary: Las aventuras en Hogwarts, así como el peligro en el mundo mágico, continúan y una nueva generación tiene que lidiar con ambos. Además hay un misterio por descubrir... Longfic con partes sobre las actividades de la antigua y la nueva generación. Leed!:
1. 1 Una Nueva Generación

Disclaimer: Los personajes **NO** son míos, son **TODOS**, de la gran J., a la cual agradezco que nos haya dado una infancia a muchos:)

Bueno, esta es una historia cuya idea surgió de mi mente hace bastante tiempo: Cuando leí por primera vez un fanfic de Harry Potter fuera de fanfiction también de la siguiente generación que estaba tan mal escrito que me daba repulsión leerlo, pero como tenía curiosidad lo seguí y quise hacer yo uno propio para ver si se me daba tan mal (lo siento por el creador del fanfic por tratarle así, lo mantendré en el anonimato). No quiero parecer prepotente, yo no creo que yo escriba espeluznantemente bien, pero creedme si os digo que mejor que ese autor/a escribe cualquiera.

Es una especie de continuación de la saga, situado en la historia dos años después del epílogo. Saldrán momentos de la nueva generación y a veces de nuestros tres amigos. Toda la historia la sigo escribiendo y tiene una aventura de por medio, no son solo las cosas que pasan en Hogwarts. Trato de que las cosas sean lo más fieles posibles a los libros y si véis algún error agradecería que me lo comunicaseis.

Y tras este rollo, ¡Espero que os guste, de verdad!

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 1. UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN<span>**

"10:43 AM, Estación King's Cross"

El ruido de unos carritos parecidos a los de la compra cargados de pesados baúles y diferentes lechuzas quedaba amortiguado por el estruendo que se producía al ponerse un tren en marcha.

Un hombre de mediana estatura, pelo negro azabache, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, arrastraba un carro cargado con 2 animales semejantes a los búhos, 3 baúles con un escudo estampado en el lateral y una diminuta criatura que parecía una bola de algodón rosa. Le seguía una mujer de ojos castaños brillantes con una melena pelirroja que oscilaba a cada paso que daba, mientras sujetaba un montón de extraños libros con cubiertas y encuadernaciones que parecían de otro mundo, y que de hecho, lo eran.

Harry Potter caminaba apresuradamente por la estación y a su lado Ginny Weasley, despreocupada, miraba una moneda de oro, en apariencia verdadera, el caso era ese, solo lo era en apariencia.

-Ron dice que nos demos prisa, que Hugo quiere subirse al tren con Lily porque no quiere ir solo, Rose quiere ver a Albus y a James y… ¡Vaya!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó girando la cabeza hacia ella y mostrándose interesado por primera vez en la conversación.

-¡Me parece increíble que solo nos quieran por los niños! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué solo estamos de mayordomos para llevarles las cosas o qué?

A Harry le extrañó que Ginny utilizara el término mayordomo, puesto que era un nombre utilizado por los muggles, pero no le preguntó dónde lo había oído. En lugar de eso se dedicó a quitarle la moneda de las manos y a guardársela en el bolsillo.

-¿Por qué sigues comunicándote con esas monedas? ¿No puedes usar un móvil como la gente normal? – le reprochó con suavidad – podrían pensar que estás loca si te ven toqueteando una moneda que ni si quiera es de verdad.

-Para empezar – contestó ella parando de andar - no, no puedo usar el móvil como las personas normales porque no soy una persona normal, y para seguir – continuó mientras volvía a caminar ante la mirada impaciente de su marido – sigo usando las monedas porque por si no te acuerdas son las que usábamos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y teníamos que hablar con los del ED

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo – y esta vez consiguió sacarle una sonrisa que no se esfumó hasta pasados unos cuantos segundos, cuando le devolvió a regañadientes el galeón falso con el que se comunicaron al formar el Ejército de Dumbledore en quinto curso.

La verdad es que no podía reprocharle que quisiera acordarse de cosas como esas, había pasado tanto tiempo… Entonces él estaba enamorado de Cho, Ginny salía con Michael Corner, Hermione hacía gorritos de lana para elfos, Ron practicaba en secreto para ser guardián de quiditch y Vol… bueno, Voldemort estaba vivo… Ahora todo era tan diferente; Ginny y él felizmente casados con tres hijos, Hermione trabajando en el ministerio de magia, Ron ganando más galeones de los que nunca pensó que iba a ganar ayudando a George en la tienda de artículos de broma, Voldemort muerto, … Dumbledore muerto…

-Ey – Harry levantó la cabeza y sintió la mano de Ginny en su hombro con mirada segura y tranquila, ella le quitaba los temores - ¿En qué pensabas?

Llevaba demasiado tiempo ensimismado y a ella no podía mentirle, a ella no.

-En el pasado – contestó mirando hacia el frente, ya estaban llegando a un pequeño grupo que esperaba entre los andenes nueve y diez de la estación – Pensaba en el pasado ¿Sabes?

-Ya

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-¡21 años ya desde que todo acabó!

-Y me siento raro, cuando vengo por cuarta vez a atravesar la barrera – prosiguió mientras señalaba uno de los pequeños muros entre los andenes – y no es para que nosotros montemos en el tren, si no nuestros hijos… - hizo una pausa durante la cual Ginny se le quedó mirando fijamente, como tratando de absorber y disipar sus malos recuerdos y hacer que solo le quedaran buenos, provocando el efecto contrario a cuando un dementor trataba de absorberte el alma - No sé, da la sensación de que todo ha cambiado tanto y…

-Harry – le paró ella y le cogió de la mano – Sé lo que quieres decir – no podía saberlo con exactitud sin embargo parecía que antes de hablar escogía cuidadosamente las palabras para demostrarle que entendía lo que sentía o creía sentir – Te entiendo de verdad, pero, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, la cicatriz no te ha dolido en todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Harry se quedó mirándola, si la miraba mucho sabría que le ocultaba algo y si no le contestaba o si no le miraba a los ojos al contestar sabría que le mentía, no quería preocuparla por una estupidez así pero por otra parte a lo mejor ella podía tranquilizarle y decirle que seguro que había sido un dolor de cabeza con más intensidad en esa zona de la frente, nada extraño.

-¿Verdad? – volvió a preguntar ella pero esta vez pudo distinguir alguna arruga de preocupación en su rostro.

La miró pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque al momento llegaron tres personitas que revolucionaron la situación.

-¡Jo papá que son ya las once menos diez! ¡Vamos!

-¡Mamá que no quiero llegar la última ahora que precisamente me toca montarme!

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ginny con la cabeza en señal de que era mejor que hablaran luego y le dio las lechuzas a James y a Albus Severus.

-A ver, Wheelie para Albus y Hedwig para James.

-¡Eh no! Pero espera a que pasemos el andén, mientras llévalas tú.

-A ver James, ¿Me ves a mi pinta de Elfo doméstico?

-Calla que sí Hermione te oye te pone una amonestación por falta de respeto a los elfos – le susurró Ginny por detrás, seguía intranquila – ya sabes lo nerviosa que le ponen ese tipo de comparaciones

-Ya, bueno coged la lechuza por lo menos y ya llevo yo el carrito ¿Vale?

-¿Y yo cuándo podré tener una lechuza?

-Cariño, tú hasta dentro de dos o tres añitos nada, pero ya lo sabías ¡Lo hemos estado hablando todo el verano!

-Ya… Pero James y Albus tienen una…

-Lily, preciosa, a ti que no sé si cogerás aritmancia pero ¿cuántos años tienen tus hermanos?

-Buff… 13 y 14

-Bien, por lo que van a…

-Tercer y cuarto curso, ¡Jo mamá no me hables como si fuera una cría que ya tengo once años!

-Precisamente porque tienes once años todavía no tienes edad para una lechuza

-Pero tú nos contaste que tu lechuza te la compraron con once años

-Mm… ya – el recuerdo de su Hedwig le vino a la cabeza y le produjo una pequeña punzada de fastidio en medio del estómago, ya había sido un poco difícil que James le hubiese querido poner el mismo nombre cuando les contó que su lechuza "supuestamente" se había perdido – pero eso es algo muy distinto

-¿Por qué? – Se veía claramente que la respuesta no le convencía

-Pues hija Lily porque…

-Porque a él no le regalaron un micropuff – intervino Ginny

-¿UN QUÉEE? – preguntaron a la vez Albus y James

-Mi micropuff – dijo Ginny sacando de una jaula muy pequeña la criatura parecida a una bola de algodón – Arnold

-¿Todavía lo tienes? – preguntó Harry tan asombrado como encantado, pues Lily ya no se mostraba interesada en lechuzas si no que parecía asombrada por el animalito de peluche que saltaba alegremente en su mano.

-Pues claro, que esperabas – contestó Ginny mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Oye, venga que nos hemos retrasado mucho y es ya casi la hora.

-Sí, mejor nos vamos ya, James, Albus vosotros primero, Lily pasa luego con cuidado y después…

No terminó la frase porque al pronunciar las primeras palabras James salió corriendo hacia el muro y lo atravesó, lo mismo pasó con Albus, Lily y Ginny que le dedicó una sonrisa que decía "Sea lo que sea saldrá bien" y también desapareció. Luego él cogió impulso y fue a toda la velocidad que pudo hacia la pared que separaba el mundo mágico del mundo muggle.

Cuando llegó al otro lado, dejó los baúles en el tren, Ginny ya estaba saludando a Ron y a Hermione que miraban alegres el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry vio a James hablando con unos de su curso y a Lily entusiasmada mientras le enseñaba a Hugo su micropuff.

-¡Colega! - le gritó Ron mientras iba hacia él y le daba un fuerte abrazo - ¿Qué tal el verano?

-Genial, fuimos a los bosques del norte de Francia porque hubo rumores de que se había visto una manada de unicornios.

-¿De unicornios dices? – Preguntó Hermione alterada – ¡Pero sí no se dejan apenas tocar por la gente! ¿Os hicieron algo?

-Hermione no te preocupes – contestó Harry tranquilizándola, aunque la verdad no debería extrañarle esa actitud suya de preocuparse por aquello que uno no debe preocuparse – No nos hicieron nada, son muy tranquilos y fue genial estar cerca de ellos.

-Sí pero ellos no los vieron tan de cerca como nosotras – dijo Ginny divertida señalando a Lily y a sí misma – al parecer los unicornios tienen preferencias ¿sabéis? Les gustan más las brujas que los magos

-Bueno ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

-Genial – contestó Hermione pero en su voz se notaba claramente un tono de fastidio y desprecio

-Ya estamos… - contestó Ron mientras jugueteaba con un hilo que se había soltado de su camisa

-Mm… ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, nada, que Rose y yo nos fuimos a Dublín y a ver a mis padres una semana dejando a Hugo y a su padre solos en casa – Ginny susurró algo como "qué peligro" pero a Harry le dio la sensación de que nadie lo había oído – Y resulta que al señorito Ronald Weasley no le dio la gana de limpiar por debajo de las tablillas de madera y de las alfombras como yo le había dicho porque decía que era imposible que ahí se acumulase suciedad…

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me parecía una tontería! ¡¿Y a quién no?

-Bien pues cuando volvíamos nos enviaron una lechuza diciendo que había una plaga de asquerosos bundimuns acompañado de un olor a muebles putrefactos horrible

-¿Qué hicisteis? – preguntó Harry intrigado pues no se imaginaba a Ron con unos guantes muggles desinfectando el cuarto de estar.

-Qué vamos a hacer, tuvimos que avisar al Ministerio de Magia – Contestó Ron y Harry miró sin comprender, lo cierto es que tampoco podía imaginarse a los funcionarios estirados del ministerio yendo a limpiar su casa.

-Al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas – explicó Hermione – más concretamente a la Subdivisión de Plagas porque estaban acabando con todos los muebles.

-Pero eso no os ocuparía todo el verano ¿No? Qué hicisteis después

-¡Claro que nos llevó todo el verano! Tuvimos que sellar las tablillas que se habían soltado con _fermaportus_ para que no volvieran a abrirse, reparar los muebles y utilizar _evanesco_ para que desaparecieran todos los rastros que quedaban de esos… bichos.

-Claro hablas de los elfos como si fueran humanos pero luego los bundimuns son solo bichos ¿No? Voy a buscar a Hugo…

Hermione se quedó mirándolo unos instantes incrédula, como pensando que lo que acababa de decir no tenía ningún sentido y después le siguió para reprocharle que no hubieran tenido unas bonitas vacaciones, como se suponía que iban a tener. A pesar de los altibajos que llevaban teniendo desde que se conocían, Harry estaba completamente seguro de que ni Ron podría vivir sin Hermione, ni Hermione podría vivir sin Ron.

-Pues parece que han estado bien – comentó en voz alta mientras miraba como Hermione le decía un último consejo a Hugo y le daba un beso en la mejilla; después Ron le contaba algo al oído, gesticulaba con los puños y le desordenaba su pelirrojo cabello.

Harry miró a Ginny y vio que esta le miraba fijamente, como cuando un doctor examina a un paciente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, pero era una pregunta estúpida pues sabía perfectamente lo que le preocupaba

-Aún no me has contestado si te ha dolido últimamente la cicatriz…-Harry la miró dudando- Harry ya somos mayorcitos, no tienes porque ocultarme este tipo de cosas, ya no… – Harry dio una seca cabezada y Ginny se mordió el labio inferior – O sea que sí… Pero… Sí Vol… - bajó la voz - Voldemort fue destruido, tú lo mataste, nosotros lo vimos…

Harry no miró a Ginny, pensó que iba a preocuparse y que en cualquier momento lloraría, pero no lloró, se limitó a mirar a sus hijos que seguían hablando con los de Ron momentos antes de ir a despedirse de sus padres para empezar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Siempre había dicho que una de las cosas que más lo maravillaban de Ginny era que apenas lloraba, era valiente, fuerte y decidida, en general, una verdadera Gryffindor.

-A ver Ginny, no tienes de que preocuparte, me ha dolido una o dos veces, nada más – dijo él para tranquilizarla

-Pero la cuestión es que antes te dolía cuando él estaba cerca, si ahora te duele, ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto?

-Porque está muerto, tú misma lo has dicho, por eso es distinto, tiene que serlo…

-¿Y si no lo fuera?

-Tendremos que creer en que así sea

A Ginny no le dio tiempo a contestar, vio de lejos a sus hermanos y se acercó a saludarlos. Albus y los demás también fueron a encontrarse con sus primos ya que no se veían muy a menudo. Dejó de preocuparse por ellos porque llegó Lily muy deprisa mientras miraba a todas partes.

-¿No habrás perdido ya a Arnold? – le preguntó sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado por la conversación que había tenido con Ginny, ver a su hija se la había recordado.

-No, es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que… Si toda la familia ha estado en Gryffindor, ¿A mí también me pondrán ahí?

Ginny terminó de coger los baúles del carrito y con ayuda de Ron y Hermione los subió al tren para que Albus y Rose los cogiera, Harry se agachó, como había hecho dos años atrás con Albus, para poder mirar a los ojos a su hija.

-¿Pero tú también estás preocupada como tu hermano? – La niña asintió – Mira Lily no tienes nada de que asustarte o por lo que estar intranquila, en Hogwarts estarás muy bien, y por la casa en la que te pongan tampoco debes estar mal, nosotros estaremos orgullosos vayas donde vayas y tu estarás feliz te quedes donde te quedes ¿Lo has entendido? – le dijo todo esto dulcemente para indicarle que realmente no había nada por lo que pudiera estar asustada.

-Pero es que Albus decía que hay un chico que hace cosas raras en el séptimo piso

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo el número 7? – preguntó divertido y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa

-No pero es que a lo mejor es verdad que es un colegio de… pues eso… bichos raros

-Cielo, sois todos iguales, y no pienses que es un colegio para bichos raros, piensa que es para gente especial ¿Vale? Gente que sabe hacer cosas fantásticas – con palabras como fantástica dejaba a Lily impresionada porque se veía a sí misma como una heroína con poderes fantásticos - Venga y ahora súbete al tren que es ya la hora. ¿Querrás que te envíe algo especial chica especial? – preguntó cariñosamente

-¡Sí! Algo de la tienda del tío George, no mucho, una magicaja sencilla de fuegos artificiales, un par de orejas extensibles, un paquete de surtido saltaclases… ¡Ah! Y una caja de caramelos de la verdad – se acercó a su padre y le susurró – dicen que son muuuy efectivos – le dio un beso en la mejilla a él y a su madre y junto con Hugo salió corriendo hacia el tren porque ya era la hora de partir.

-¿Qué os contabáis? – preguntó Ginny mientras le cogía la mano.

-Nada, me pedía unas cosillas para hacer más entretenido su año escolar – contestó despreocupadamente y Ginny lo miró extrañada y divertida.

-Anda vamos que se van ya

Harry caminó para juntarse con Ron, Hermione y Ginny pero de pronto vio a una mujer con el cabello rubio platino, ojos muy claros y de aspecto distraído acompañada de alguien que no conocía.

-¡Luna! – Luna Lovegood se giró y sonrió al ver a Harry.

-¡Hola Harry! – Saludó alegremente, los años pasaban pero esa chica no cambiaba – Hemos venido a ver la partida a Hogwarts – Lo cierto es que él siempre la veía en la estación sin tener hijos pero no le preguntó porqué porque podía imaginárselo - ¿Tú qué tal todo?

-Genial, genial – contestó sin dejar de fijarse en el caballero que la acompañaba – Precisamente ahora iba a despedirme con Hermione, Ron y…

-¡Oh perdón! – Luna hizo un gesto para que el desconocido se acercara – Supongo que te estarías preguntando quién venía conmigo pero sigues siendo demasiado educado para preguntarlo – Luna siempre franca – Él es el biólogo Rolf Scamander.

-¡Oh! Mucho gusto – ese nombre le sonaba de algo - ¿Por casualidad está usted emparentado con el escritor del libro "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"? – Hasta a Harry le impresionó saber que él mismo conocía el nombre de dicho autor.

-¡El señor Harry Potter! Que honor conocerle – Le estrechó la mano y contestó con una gentil sonrisa – sí, exacto, Newt Scamander era mi abuelo.

-El señor Scamander y yo trabajamos juntos en la investigación sobre el Snorckack de cuerno arrugado ¡Él también piensa que existe y lo demostraremos! – Luna parecía feliz de poder por fin compartir con alguien sus intereses por la biología mágica, después de decir aquello de manera que parecía que estaba dictando una sentencia se marchó andando tranquilamente hacia el final del andén.

-Lo cierto Señor Potter es que su amiga Luna llamó mi atención desde el momento que vi como llevaba su varita puesta en la oreja izquierda y que descubrí que creía en cosas como los blibbers maravillosos. No dudé en tratar de ayudarla en cuanto pude, lo cierto es que pasar el rato con ella es… ¡Muy divertido! – Rolf miró soñador hacia Luna y se despidió con la mano – ¡Hasta la vista Señor Potter!

Lo que Harry creía es que para fijarse en Luna hacía falta ser muy especial y para enamorarte tenías que tener una personalidad muy soñadora y paciente. Pero para enamorarte de ella por llevar una varita en la oreja y por creer en cosas inexistentes… ¡Había que estar loco! "En fin, ojalá se casen y sean muy felices" pensó Harry. Esperaba que Luna tuviera tiempo para el amor porque por lo que había visto Rolf Scamander parecía dispuesto hasta a crear un Snorckack de cuerno arrugado.

Dejó de pensar en Luna y su acompañante y volvió con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ginny le dio la mano, como a él le gustaba que hiciera porque se sentía seguro y saludó a Lily, James y Albus que iban en distintos compartimentos. A su lado Ron y Hermione abrazados también saludaban a sus hijos. Miró por la coronilla de Ginny como se alejaba el tren y vio a la pareja Malfoy. Y esperaba que fuera por casualidad porque justo en ese momento sintió una terrible punzada en la cicatriz que disimuló para no preocupar a Ginny. Debía hablar con Hermione y Ron cuanto antes…

-Harry, saluda – le indicó Ginny y juntos saludaron a los hijos que no verían hasta tres meses después – Todo saldrá bien – y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca de esos tan dulces y reconfortantes que prefería no darle cuando alguno de los niños estaba cerca.

-Eso espero – contestó el intentando esbozar una verdadera sonrisa

Siguieron saludando hasta que el tren se perdió completamente de vista al girar la curva.

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿Y qué os parece? Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y... bueno, si no es mucho pedir ¡Quiero reviews! :)<p>

Un abrazo a todos!


	2. 2 Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia original de Harry Potter pertenecen a la gran Rowling, yo solo los uso a ellos y a su increíble mundo para jugar un rato con ellos y divertirme escribiendo.**

**Longfic con partes de la nueva y la antigua generación situado dos años después del epílogo. Spoilers de toda la saga pues no cambio nada que salga a lo largo de los libros. ¿Podría haber regresado de alguna manera el señor tenebroso?**

**N/A: Ey! ¿Qué hay lectores? No voy a dar un discurso sobre mi tardanza porque no puedo decir mucho, solo que lo siento bastante pero que ha habido unos problemillas, que no voy a dejar el fic tirado NUNCA y que espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo de este capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que han comentado y a aquellos que marcan como favorito y leen entre las sombras. Un abrazo y feliz verano!**

**P.D. Estoy pensando en convertir esto además de lo que ya tenía pensado, un poco en un Scorpius-Rose, pero siempre con sus debidas explicaciones, etc, etc. Vosotros ya me diréis que pensáis. ¡MUACKS!**

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 2. HOGWARTS<span>

Un extraño y espléndido lugar, iluminado por miles y miles de velas suspendidas sobre cuatro largas mesas donde había muchos alumnos ya sentados y mirándola. Al final había también una larga mesa donde, supuso ella, estaban sentados los profesores. El techo estaba cubierto de estrellas y astros que junto con las velas iluminaban la estancia.

Avanzaba con un gran grupo, pero nadie iba tan asustado como ella. Una bruja bastante alta que portaba un gran sombrero negro puntiagudo los miraba atentamente. Lo posó sobre un taburete y el sombrero empezó a cantar una extraña canción, al terminar los que iban junto a ella se acercaron un poco más. La bruja de cabello negro canoso fue llamando uno a uno alfabéticamente para seleccionarlo para una casa.

Cuando le llamó a ella, Lily Potter avanzó sin percatarse de que la gente murmuraba. Qué extraño, sus hermanos no le habían dicho nada sobre que tenían que murmurar… Se sentó en el taburete y le pusieron el sombrero encima. Ya no veía nada, solo sentía el peso de su destino sobre su cabeza. El sombrero seleccionador habló tan bajito que solo ella le escuchó, "Harías cualquier cosa para lograr lo que te propones, eres perseverante e inteligente ¿No es así?" Pero ella pensó que nunca haría daño a nadie, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta si no que se quedó con los ojos muy cerrados y los puños muy apretados esperando oír una buena noticia. De repente el sombrero gritó "¡SLYTHERIN!" y Lily abrió los ojos horrorizada.

La mesa que estaba en el extremo izquierdo aplaudió aunque extrañada. Todo sucedió en unos instantes, Lily miró a la profesora, después a sus hermanos en la otra mesa y al momento salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Aquello no podía estar pasando… No era cierto… No lo era… De repente se encontró con un muchacho que debía tener sus mismos años. Llevaba un uniforme negro con detalles en verde esmeralda y era alto para su edad, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel clara, muy atractivo. A Lily le sorprendió que pensara en un desconocido de esa manera, sea como sea al verlo paró y lo miró. El niño habló en un extraño idioma, como siseando pero Lily lo entendió a la perfección.

-Perteneces a Slytherin y estarás aquí… PARA SIEMPRE…

Entonces Lily si que salió gritando horrorizada, y llegó al bosque prohibido, giró la cabeza pero nadie la seguía, nadie la buscaba, siguió corriendo hasta perderse en la profundidad del bosque. Y cuando se arrepintió de haber llegado hasta ahí, se oyeron sus gritos, solo sus gritos…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Lily despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

Albus zarandeó un poco a su hermana y Lily Potter abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en el suelo del compartimento dónde se había montado en la estación.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – Preguntó ella, aunque no necesitaba preguntarlo porque suponía que había estado gritando en sueños.

Albus Severus miró atentamente a su hermana, estaba temblando. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado. Realmente parecía muy nerviosa y asustada. Vio que tenía marcas de golpes en las rodillas y supuso que antes de que ellos llegaran se debía haber caído del asiento. Andrew Jones, al amigo de Albus y Rose hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Albus para que le dijese algo a su hermana.

-¿Lily qué ha pasado? - Preguntó finalmente – Hugo dice que has empezado a gritar y a moverte, ha venido corriendo a buscarnos.

-Es que… he tenido una pesadilla – contestó ella, pero Albus creyó que no había sido una pesadilla corriente, de lo contrario les daría más detalles. Cuando le preguntabas algo a Lily siempre tenías una respuesta, aunque durase tres horas porque hablaba, hablaba y hablaba y no paraba.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – insistió Rose

-Que sí, que sí de verdad, que deben ser los nervios – De repente se acordó de que él en su primer año estaba igual de nervioso. Lily no debía de tener ganas de hablar con ellos en ese momento porque asintió una última vez con la cabeza y después se puso a hablar con Hugo sobre las casas y sobre cómo se imaginaban que sería todo.

Rose, Albus y Andrew se levantaron y salieron pero no fueron a su compartimento si no que se quedaron un rato de pie en el pasillo.

-¿Qué mala cara tenía no? – preguntó Andrew

-Bah será por los nervios de saber en qué casa le va a tocar, lo cierto es que lleva nerviosa todo el verano, por eso mi padre nos llevó a ver a los unicornios, porque a ella le encantan y pensó que le tranquilizaría

-Yo pienso que no debería ponerse nerviosa – añadió Rose – no tiene motivos

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Albus frunció el ceño, el también estuvo nervioso cuando le tocaba venir a Hogwarts, sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermana, o lo creía vamos.

-Porque toda tu familia ha estado siempre en Gryffindor ¿No? – contestó ella – bueno y de hecho, toda nuestra familia

-Sí pero puede haber excepciones – añadió Andrew – ha habido generaciones de magos que por ejemplo han estado en Slytherin y de repente alguno ha ido a Ravenclaw, o a… Gryffindor, no sé

Albus se acordó de que su padre le contó que su padrino fue a Gryffindor cuando toda su familia había estado en Slytherin y se preguntó si a Lily le podía llegar a pasar lo mismo. ¿Sería mejor si le contaba que como último recurso podía hacerle una petición al sombrero seleccionador?

-¡Pero Albus! ¿Tu hermanita también tiene mieditis como tú, cuando llegaste al colegio sin saber hacer magia? – Albus, Andrew y Rose se giraron para ver quien narices se metía en la conversación. Scorpius Malfoy, acompañado de dos amigos suyos de Slytherin, les miraba demasiado seguro de sí mismo para dejar de creerse superior - ¿Debe ser un problema genético no? ¿Una caguetis crónica potterfírica quizás?

-Cállate y vete a tu vagón Malfoy – contestó Andrew

-¿Por qué no te callas tú mejor, eh sangre sucia? – le contestó Scorpius arrastrando las palabras y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara

Albus y Andrew sacaron instintivamente su varita, aunque Rose murmuró algo parecido a que no merecía la pena. Andrew era hijo de muggles, sí, ¿Y qué? Le ponía nervioso que gente como los Malfoy utilizaran aún ese tipo de términos, y en concreto le ponía nervioso Scorpius. Sus padres habían comentado alguna vez que los Malfoy no son la clase de familia a la que uno deba cogerle aprecio y tener confianza, al parecer a ellos tampoco le cayó bien el padre del estúpido que tenían delante en aquellos instantes.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Un duelo en el vagón del tren! – exclamó jubiloso Scorpius que junto con sus dos amigos había sacado también la varita – Me encanta, sí, porque nosotros somos tres y vosotros dos…

-Di mejor tres Malfoy – contestó Rose poniéndose en guardia – Me uno a ellos porque no quiero ver como al no saber hacer magia lanzáis las varitas en vez de los hechizos y les sacáis un ojo.

Albus y Andrew rieron con ganas, Scorpius palideció unos instantes pero momentos después enrojeció y se disponía a lanzar un maleficio cuando llegaron James Potter y unos amigos que eran de un curso más adelantado.

-Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces – dijo mientras pasaba por al lado suyo

-Sí "_Escorpión_", al fin y al cabo estás en el vagón de Gryffindor ¿No? – Le retó el mejor amigo de James, Sean Hornby - mejor vete a tu sitio y no saldrás mal parado.

Scorpius enrojeció todavía más, parecía un pimiento rojo conservado durante mucho tiempo y al que se le había añadido todavía más colorante rojo. Echó una última mirada asesina a Albus, Andrew y Rose, que contenían las carcajadas para no llamar demasiado la atención, hizo un gesto a sus dos amigos y se marchó hacia su vagón con estos siguiéndolo. Una vez se hubo ido, los tres amigos hablaron entre risas, porque era difícil olvidar la cara que se le había quedado.

-Perdonad que nos hayamos metido – dijo James - pero hemos oído al tonto de Scorpius _Escorpión_ Malfoy molestando en el vagón de Gryffindor y…

-… No hemos podido resistirnos a venir, intimidarlo y dejarlo un poquito en ridículo – siguió Sean – aunque parecía que os las arreglabais bien

-Con él es fácil arreglárselas bien – contestó Rose – pero me habría gustado hacerle bailar con taranta… ¡Jane, aquí!

Todos se giraron porque en ese momento llegó Jane Thomas que era la mejor amiga, aparte de Andrew y su primo Albus, de Rose. Dormían la una al lado de la otra en el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor y tenían mucho en común. Albus, James y Lily solían invitar a menudo a sus primos y amigos, por eso más de un verano, Andrew, Sean y Jane habían coincidido con los demás y se habían conocido.

-¡Hola a todos! – saludó Jane, y no lo dijo a nadie en particular, si no en general pero se quedó unos segundos mirando soñadora a Sean.

Rose sabía que a Jane le gustaba Sean pero estaba convencida de que era algo pasajero, de que no era en serio porque no se conocían tanto. Además no sabía cómo explicarle que a esas edades, el hecho de tener un año más era decisivo, y que Sean seguramente se fijaba en otras chicas basándose en criterios distintos y que probablemente buscaba otra cosa. Cuando Rose le decía todo esto de una forma delicada, Jane contestaba "Lo que pasa es que tú aún no te has enamorado, ya verás cómo cuando te pase entenderás que el amor no entiende de edades, ni de sangre ni de ninguna de esas absurdas cosas que la gente se empeña en decir que entiende" Y dicho eso daba una cabezada, como afirmando y zanjando el tema. Ella no paraba de decir que llegaría el día en que Sean maduraría, se fijaría en alguien como ella y después de que le hiciese sufrir un poquito acabaría saliendo con él. Era un caso perdido.

-Hasta luego enanos – bromeó James mientras los dos se iban otra vez a su compartimento, Jane sonrió exageradamente y cuando se fueron volvió a su posición de intentar ser seria y madura, sin éxito…

-Katie Finnigan y su hermano me han dicho que han conseguido entradas para el mundial de Quiditch del verano que viene – dijo entusiasmada, como si pensase que podía duplicar las entradas para quedarse con alguna.

-¡Es imposible! – exclamó indignado Andrew - ¡Pero si todavía no están en venta! ¿Cómo han…?

-¡De verdad! A veces te haría un maleficio_ palalingua_ – Le interrumpió ella - ¡Sí es que no me dejas terminar! – y negó con la cabeza por la impaciencia de Andrew - Su padre trabaja en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos del ministerio y le ha conseguido entradas por ayudar a organizar la competición, ¡Tiene más de 30! Voy a ver si consigo alguna ¿Vale Rose? No muchas, para nosotras, Albus… James y Sean obviamente, Lily, Hugo, mi hermano… ¡Y si tienes suerte puede que también te consiga a ti Andrew!

Después de decir todo eso muy rápido y gesticulando mucho con las manos se marchó corriendo hacia uno de los compartimentos más alejados pero todavía en el vagón de Gryffindor. Andrew se quedó mirando el sitio por el que se había marchado Jane y se giró hacia Albus y Rose murmurando algo parecido a "Tiene que ser una broma" porque la verdad es que a Andrew le encantaba el quiditch.

Andrew y Jane mantenían una relación complicada, eran como el aceite y el agua. Cuando estaban juntos no podían evitar repelerse y discutir. Pero como solo se juntaban algunas veces durante su estancia en Hogwarts de momento no habían hecho daño a ningún inocente.

-Venga, volvamos a nuestro compartimento, luego me reuniré yo con ella y, tranquilo Andrew, haré que si consigue entradas, también haya una para ti – dijo Rose, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley y Andrew Jones entraron en su compartimento y se cambiaron la ropa muggle por las túnicas de Hogwarts. Estuvieron un rato más sentados hablando e intercambiando cromos de magos de las ranas de chocolate, Albus y Andrew sobre todo estaban muy concentrados buscando un conjuro para convencer a Rose de que les cambiara a Bowman Wright, el creador de la Snitch Dorada, por alguno de sus valiosos cromos de importantes y famosos magos, pero no había manera.

-Si queréis al pequeño Wright será mejor que le preguntéis a alguno de séptimo como hacer un hechizo para duplicar los objetos, aunque que sepáis que he oído que Alan Flisses lo intentó y tuvo una semana entera la cara llena de chocolate – dijo mientras pasaba la vista entre los cromos de ambos amigos sin inmutarse si quiera – al parecer los creadores de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate sabían lo que hacían al crearlos y debieron poner algún embrujo para quien intentase hacer trampas al coleccionarlos.

-¡Venga Va! – Le suplicó Andrew - ¿Y por Cassandra Vablatsky? Fue una buena bruja…

-¡Y la tatarabuela de Trelawney! ¿No te parece curioso tener a un familiar de una profesora en los cromos?

-¡Venga ya! No me timéis – contestó ella mientras hacía un gesto divertido – La profesora Trelawney, según dicen, no merece ni el título de profesora, mi madre dice que fue, es y será una farsante.

-Pero el cromo no es de Trelawney, ¡Es de su tatarabuela! – insistió Andrew.

-Ya Andy pero si así es su tataranieta seguro que Cassandra no era muy diferente.

Y no volvieron a replicarle porque Rose siempre tenía respuestas, la gran mayoría de ellas acertadas, para todo. Albus había oído a sus padres decir que Rose "ha heredado la inteligencia de su madre". Nunca había visto a su tía en el colegio por supuesto, pero sabía que en los T.I.M.O.S. había sacado nueve extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas. Tampoco sabía los detalles al completo de esos exámenes, pero desde luego eso era algo que estaba muy por encima de las notas que podía llegar a sacar James el año siguiente cuando se examinara o él mismo cuando le llegara la hora.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade dónde Hagrid, el guardabosques, llamaba a los alumnos de primer año para guiarlos a los botes que los llevarían a Hogwarts a través del lago. Albus se despidió de Lily con la mano y vio que esta, aunque iba hablando y riendo con Hugo, seguía un poco preocupada, pero esperaba que no fuese por nada importante. Después Andrew, Rose y él caminaron un poco más lejos de la estación, hacia el principio del sendero donde los esperaban más de una centena de carruajes.

Se montaron en uno de ellos junto con dos chicas de Ravenclaw, que no serían mayores de doce años y que no paraban de cuchichear la una a la oreja de la otra y viceversa, soltaban risitas nerviosas y miraban a Andrew parpadeando exageradamente. Le saludaron y Andrew les devolvió el saludo mirándolas sorprendido y completamente desconcertado. Andrew era atractivo, más atractivo al menos que la mayoría de los chicos de su curso; Era más bien alto para su edad, tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro, ojos azules profundos y muchas pecas salteadas por toda la cara. Rose y Albus intercambiaron unas sonrisas de burla que disimularon rascándose la nariz y Andrew fue incómodo todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, se bajaron de los carruajes y Albus tropezó con algo al empezar a caminar, pero supuso que había sido con alguna piedra. Caminaron los tres por el vestíbulo mientras Albus y Rose le hacían burlas a Andrew imitando a las chicas de la diligencia, cuando entraron al gran comedor, detrás de bastantes alumnos de cursos mayores, todavía no había llegado los de primer año, así que sin esperar a que se lo dijeran fueron a sentarse en un sitio en su mesa relativamente cerca del taburete donde más tarde se haría la selección (Así podrían ver de cerca a sus hermanos). Jane llegó poco después, como siempre, revolucionando la situación. Parecía un torbellino, siempre hablando y moviéndose muy rápido y despareciendo y apareciendo de repente porque tan pronto llegaba como se iba. Se sentó al lado de Rose y en frente de Albus y Andrew.

-Qué, ¿Has conseguido las entradas? – preguntó esperanzado Andrew

-Pues no, Katie dice que su padre todavía no le deja venderlas por si hay que hacer algún tipo de cambio – contestó ella sin dejar de mirar a un lado y al otro de la mesa, como buscando algo o alguien – de todas formas, a mi me parece que tampoco las tenía sacadas, que lo que quería era alardear – e hizo un sonido despectivo queriendo recalcar lo tonta que era la idea de querer destacar entre los demás.

-O bien si las tiene pero es cierto que todavía no puede decir nada o dárselas a alguien – sugirió Andrew con un tono que pretendía dejar claro que era ella la que no estaba en lo correcto.

-O bien solo quieres llevarme la contraria

-O bien te crees genial y por eso piensas que siempre tienes razón

Jane se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en el techo como meditando y después añadió:

-Bah, solo quieres contradecirme

-¿Pero acaso eres tan amiga de Katie como para que te regale sus entradas? –volvió a preguntar Andrew

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – contestó ella indignada y pegando un golpe en la mesa, a causa del cual Rose, Albus y los que se sentaban alrededor suyo pegaron un bote - ¡El año pasado compartimos bandeja en herbología y replantamos juntas mandrágoras!

Andrew murmuró algo parecido a "¿Y después de eso no te ha presentado a tu familia?" pero solo Albus pudo oírlo porque en ese momento comenzaron a entrar los alumnos de primer año y su risa quedó disimulada entre el ruido que hacían al andar y los cuchicheos de la gente. Rose buscó a Hugo con la mirada y lo encontró escuchando asombrado lo que le decía un chico bajito y delgado que aparentaba dos años menos de los que tenía, también vio a Lily murmurando algo que a juzgar por el movimiento de sus labios decía "Es exactamente como lo imaginaba". La profesora Macgonagall, también directora del colegio se presentó y fue llamando uno a uno para que se sentaran y el sombrero decidiera a que casa los enviaba.

Sophie Abbert y Eddie Belby fueron a Ravenclaw; Trevor Boot a Gryffindor; Zacharias Grease y Joe Whitby a Hufflepuff; y Hannah Flint a Slytherin. Cuando le tocó a Lily, Albus vio como cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda y murmuraba palabras todo el rato (Parecía que estuviese rezando). Unos segundos después de que el sombrero seleccionador le dijese algo que solo ella pudo oír, este gritó "GRYFFINDOR" y Lily sonrió muy aliviada mientras iba a sentarse en la mesa que le correspondía. Luego Marge Puckle fue a Ravenclaw y Oliver Rivers a Hufflepuff. Amanda Siusser también fue a Gryffindor y a Boris Vott le tocó Slytherin. Con Hugo pasó algo parecido a Lily, después de que tanto el sombrero como Hugo se sobresaltaran un momento el sombrero lo mandó a la misma casa que a su prima.

Albus y Rose les miraron y se sonrieron tranquilos, aunque la selección se hizo muy pesada porque cada vez que nombraban a uno, Jane hacía algún comentario del tipo "Ese tiene cara de Kneazle", "Seguro que el boggart de aquel es un espejo" o "¡Qué niño tan mono!" hasta que Andrew se cansó y le dijo que como no se callara no volvía a discutir con ella nunca y Jane consiguió mantenerse en silencio el resto del tiempo porque su pasatiempo favorito era molestarle. A continuación comenzaron el banquete durante el cual todos los compañeros de su curso se informaban al completo de su verano.

Después la profesora Macgonagall dio el mismo discurso de todos los años; advirtiendo que el bosque prohibido estaba obviamente prohibido, que no se permitía vender pociones tranquilizantes y menos en épocas de exámenes y que solamente podrían ir a Hogsmeade aquellos alumnos que estuvieran en cursos superiores a 3º y que hubiesen traído una autorización firmada. Se le notaba un poco nerviosa cuando presentó a los nuevos profesores; anunció que el antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras Rudolph Wailne, había tenido que abandonar su puesto por motivos personales, cosa que los alumnos no lamentaron pues era bastante desagradable (especialmente con los Gryffindor) y en sus clases el ambiente era siempre frío; en su lugar tendrían como profesor a Ernie Macmillan, un chico alto y corpulento que parecía una persona tranquila y capacitada para enseñar esa asignatura.

Cuando terminó de hablar, los prefectos de cada casa guiaron a los demás a sus correspondientes salas comunes. Albus vio a los de Hufflepuff irse por un camino que había hacia un lado del gran comedor y a los de Slytherin dirigirse a las mazmorras pero no alcanzó ver dónde se dirigían los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Ellos subieron por la gran escalera, cosa que resultó bastante horrible porque después del cansancio del viaje no les apetecía por nada del mundo subir todos aquellos peldaños. Cuando llegaron al 7º piso, dijeron la contraseña "Huevos de Doxy" y entraron. Andrew y Albus se despidieron de Rose y Jane y subieron al dormitorio de los chicos y se pusieron el pijama. Andrew dijo algo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido pero Albus no le escuchó. Después del movidito día, él también estaba deseando entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>*Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz.*<strong>


	3. Qué se cuece por ahí

**Podéis dispararme y todo lo que queráis. Me lo merezco, he descuidado mis historias muchísimo. Tuve un problema y ya llevaba media historia cuando el pendrive en el que la guardaba se rompió, así que prácticamente he tenido que reescribirlo como me acordaba. Por suerte la trama la tengo, y tengo que decir que aunque ahora no haya mucha actividad se avecina una buena historia (con respecto a la trama al menos). Así que os aconsejo que le déis una oportunidad a ver que os parece, tened en cuenta que no puede haber acción desde el principio, todo tiene que asentarse un poco! **

**Os dejo un capítulo con artículo de por medio para ver un poco como les va a nuestros ya adultos.**

**Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 3. NOTICIAS<span>

Era medianoche. La calle estaba oscura, únicamente alumbrada por una farola que temblaba, y prácticamente vacía a esas horas de la noche y los pocos que pasaban por ahí lo hacían rápido y sin pararse a mirar a nada ni a nadie, no reparaban ni siquiera en la extraña criatura que caminaba (si es que a eso se le podía llamar caminar) entre los arbustos, creando sombras que atemorizarían a cualquiera. De entre los matorrales surgió lo que parecía un Terrier Jack Russell, aunque tenía la cola mucho más larga y separada en dos trozos y la cara y el cuerpo llenos de arañazos y heridas. Una mujer lo vio y decidió abandonar su miedo para ayudar al pobre animal abandonado, se agachó para recogerlo pero de inmediato se desplomó en el suelo con una gran mordedura en el brazo. La criatura la miró sin compasión como se desmayaba sin entender…

Los crups son criaturas mágicas parecidas a esa raza de perro, que son muy fieles a la mayoría de los magos a los que aprecian pero son muy feroces con los muggles, además son terribles carroñeros. No era de extrañar entonces que si una muggle cualquiera que la criatura no conocía se acercaba pensando que iba a llevar a cabo una buena obra salvando un cachorro, se llevara un buen mordisco que aunque no le causara la muerte le dejaría gravemente herida y conmocionada.

El crup siguió caminando, "asquerosos muggles" pensó. Pero ¿Acaso los crups pensaban como los humanos?

De repente empezó a cambiar, primero las patas traseras se hicieron más y más largas a la par que la cabeza se ensanchaba y las patas delanteras dejaban de estar encogidas para dejar paso a los brazos y manos. Un hombre alto, moreno y con postura encorvada se agitó haciendo que todos los miembros de su cuerpo volvieran a la normalidad después de la transformación y se limpió la boca aún manchada de sangre no mágica con la manga de la chaqueta. El anímago miró su reloj y caminó más deprisa hacia el final de la calle, una vez allí miró a ambos lados, sacó su varita y comenzó a murmurar hechizos sin apuntar a un sitio fijo.

-_Homenum Revelio_,_ Inmobilus_,_ Mobilicorpus… - _Tras comprobar que no había nadie por los alrededores, porque nadie había resultado afectado por sus encantamientos hizo el hechizo _lumos_ y siguió caminando por la calle un rato más.

Al cabo de un rato de recorrer el lado oscuro de Londres, llegó a una calle donde podían leerse los números de las casas; 9, 10, 11, 13, 14…

Estaban todos exceptuando el número doce.

El misterioso hombre iluminó más aún las casas y se quedó un largo rato mirando el hueco en el que debería estar el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Después apagó su varita, volvió a transformarse y desapareció entre las sombras sin dejar de mirar atrás…

Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa hojeando el_ Profeta _mientras vigilaba de vez en cuando los platos que estaban en la cocina fregándose solos. En la portada del periódico se leía el siguiente artículo:

SEVERUS SNAPE: ¿HÉROE O VILLANO?

_Severus Snape, fallecido el 3 de Mayo de 1998, fue profesor en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y además director durante un año. Pero lo que solo los habituales lectores del profeta saben es que Severus Snape fue un fiel seguidor de El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado desde que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts. Durante el juicio que se llevó a cabo al fallecido Igor Karkarov poco tiempo después de la caída de Quién-Ustedes-Saben en 1981, Karkarov lo reconoció como mortífago, pero el ex-director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore (fallecido en Junio de 1997) relató que había sido informado de las fechorías del profesor y que Severus se pasó a nuestro lado antes de la caída de El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado, mencionó también que se convirtió en espía asumiendo graves riesgos personales._

_ ¿Fue entonces Severus Snape un héroe o un villano? ¿Se equivocaba Dumbledore o realmente se arrepintió? El mismísimo Severus Snape fue quien mató a su defensor y después huyó con sus compañeros los mortífagos. No obstante fuentes recientes nos comunicaron que en la batalla que se libró el 2 de Mayo de 1998, Severus Snape demostró su lealtad a Dumbledore y al Ministerio de Magia al intentar ayudar a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió o mejor dicho, el hombre que salvó tanto al mundo mágico como al mundo muggle del mal. _

_Hemos investigado para llevar a cabo esté artículo y hemos profundizado en la infancia y en los motivos por los que Dumbledore confiaba plenamente en el profesor. Severus Snape no tuvo una infancia muy agradable, ya que sus padres mantenían fuertes peleas en su presencia pues su padre detestaba la magia. Cuando ingresó en Hogwarts no destacaba mucho entre los demás alumnos, de hecho, no solía llamar la atención; "Snape era una persona extraña, apenas tenía amigos ni siquiera en su casa (Slytherin) y los que tenían eran futuros mortífagos, muchos estudiantes le lanzaban embrujos leves al pasar por delante suyo" nos cuenta rápidamente Davy Gudgeon, miembro retirado del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional del ministerio de magia, quien estudió en Hogwarts en la misma época que Severus. No era de extrañar que se convirtiese en mortífago pues aunque antiguos profesores suyos no han querido hacer declaraciones sabemos que destacó especialmente en el ámbito de defensa contra las artes oscuras y en pociones. _

_Hemos encontrado datos sobre que Snape escuchó una profecía que se refería a un niño que nacería al final del séptimo mes del año en el que nació Harry Potter. Aunque esta profecía no se registró hasta después de la muerte de Lily y James Potter, sabemos que Severus le contó parte del contenido a su amo en aquellos tiempos, y a causa de esa profecía El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado perdió su poder temporalmente. Pero… ¿Podemos decir entonces que fue Severus Snape el responsable de esas muertes, los miembros de la recién descubierta Orden del Fénix, Lily y James Potter? _

_No del todo, [Consulte números anteriores de este mismo periódico para más información sobre los Potter y la OF] pero sí podemos afirmar que debió ser entonces cuando acudió a Albus Dumbledore, pues como decimos al principio de este mismo artículo, Dumbledore atestiguó que Severus Snape se convirtió en espía mucho antes de la caída del Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión? Solo podemos hacer conjeturas, algo le dijo Snape a Dumbledore que hizo que confiara plenamente en él, pero en cualquier caso sabemos que Snape, aunque fuera a última hora y tarde, se arrepintió. A partir de ese momento Severus Snape fue leal a Dumbledore y estuvo trabajando como profesor en Hogwarts. En el verano de 1997, a finales de curso en el colegio, Severus Snape asesinó a Albus Dumbledore con la maldición definitiva. Después de aquello huyó, aunque regresó al curso siguiente, junto con algunos de sus compinches mortífagos para llevar la dirección del colegio. Muchos pensaron que mataría al primer profesor o alumno que se opusiera a su cargo, que era una persona sin escrúpulos pero no cometió ningún otro asesinato. El 2 de Mayo de 1998, durante la batalla librada en Hogwarts, El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado asesinó al que se suponía que era su más fiel seguidor. _

_Llegados a este punto, muchos pensaréis que de nuevo trató de arrepentirse pero que para el Señor Oscuro no hay arrepentimiento que valga ya que no conocemos a ningún mortífago que haya tratado de huir de su cargo y haya salido con vida; los ejemplos son tales como Igor Karkarov y muchos otros fallecidos a manos de su supuesto señor a causa de su traición… Así pues, con Snape muerto todavía nos queda la pregunta… ¿Severus Snape, fue un canalla o un santo? Hace tiempo hablamos con Harry Potter que en un principio se negó a prestar declaraciones sobre su ex–profesor, pero tras descubrir que incluso había puesto a uno de sus hijos el nombre de Albus Severus, tuvimos que "rogarle" que nos contara el por qué de ese cambio de actitud. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, Harry Potter mencionó en contadas ocasiones que Severus Snape era uno de los profesores que más odiaba y que estaba convencido de que ese odio era mutuo [Testigo anónimo] ¿Qué fue entonces lo que hizo Snape para que Harry Potter cambiara su visión de él? "Solo diré que Severus Snape fue un héroe, tengo mis propios motivos para pensarlo y no creo necesario revelárselos a nadie que yo considere que lo único que va a hacer con ellos es publicarlos en el profeta" Entonces, Harry Potter declara que uno de los responsables de la muerte de sus padres, antiguo mortífago y futuro asesino de su profesor y director Albus Dumbledore, fue un héroe. Hace unos años, el señor Potter insistió en que deben poner el retrato del profesor Snape entre los retratos de los directores de Hogwarts, y la actual directora Minerva Mcgonagall accedió después de tener una reunión con el niño que vivió durante la cual Harry Potter debió contarle las verdaderos razones por los que tanto él como Albus Dumbledore pensaron que Severus Snape era un héroe._

_No nos queda más remedio que aceptar que realmente hay motivos ocultos que el mundo desconoce para pensar que el fallecido agente doble, ex–mortífago y miembro de la Orden del Fenix hasta la fecha de su muerte, Severus Snape, fue un verdadero héroe._

Ginny terminó de leer y miró las fotografías que había en la página siguiente, justo detrás del artículo. Todas ellas mostraban a un muchacho, en unas adulto y en otras más joven, de pelo negro largo y grasiento y nariz aguileña que saludaba serio a la cámara. Ginny reconoció a Snape en un recorte de la foto tomada a la orden del fénix antes incluso de la muerte de Dumbledore y sintió un pequeño vacío en el estómago. Últimamente notaba que todo aquello que había estado presente en el pasado faltaba demasiado en el futuro. Buscó al autor del texto que acababa de leer y reconoció al instante la firma de Rita Skeeter, por lo que supuso que Hermione no había cumplido la amenaza del año anterior de revelar a todo el ministerio que era un anímago no registrado. Hermione descubrió en su cuarto año de Hogwarts que Rita Skeeter tenía la capacidad de transformarse en escarabajo y de esta forma obtener historias verdaderamente interesantes que contar. Como hacía un tiempo que había entrado en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, tenía a Rita en el punto de mira, al más mínimo indicio de que publicara algún artículo indecente según su criterio y la periodista iría a juicio.

-Eso no es aplicar la ley mágica – le había dicho Ron cuando se enteró de su plan

-Solo le estoy dando la oportunidad de que aprenda a publicar buenas y verdaderas historias en vez de esa basura que publicaba antes – contestó ella sin darle importancia

Y si había algo que Ron sabía con certeza, era que con Hermione no se discutía, con ninguna mujer de la familia Weasley la verdad.

Ginny se quedó meditando unos minutos sobre el artículo que había leído. ¿De verdad se planteaban si era Snape o no un héroe? Ella no lo había pensado dos veces cuando Harry le contó que arriesgó su vida pasándole información a Voldemort que parecía valiosa mientras le daba a Dumbledore y a la Orden la información importante de verdad. ¡También había planeado la muerte de Dumbledore junto con él! Esa muerte que tanta importancia le daba la gente y por la que tan mala fama había ganado había sido programada anteriormente entre ellos dos. Pero claro, esos eran los motivos ocultos que el ministerio no sabría, pobre Snape, lo poco afortunado que fue en la vida y encima ahora que contribuyó a salvar al mundo mágico se duda si fue o no un villano. Ginny negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Pasó dos o tres páginas más que hablaban sobre; descubrimientos de magos y brujas de las nuevas propiedades de la poción de Wiggenweld, el remedio para el Filtro de muertos en vida; plaga de inferis encontrada y reducida a los alrededores de Nurmengard, una cárcel de magos creada por Gellert Grindelwald; y creado un nuevo cromo de ranas de chocolate, Neville Longbottom.

-¡Hola Ginny!

Ginny se giró sobresaltada, estaba tan absorta leyendo el periódico que no había oído a Harry abrir la puerta y entrar. Se levantó y le dio un beso y un abrazo.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal todo?

-Genial, esta tarde ha sido de mucha actividad, tenemos muchos nuevos indicios sobre mortífagos y entre ellos muchos apuntan a que Rodolphus Lestrange está vivo – contestó él mientras iba rápidamente a la cocina pues se oía el ruido del agua cayendo - ¡Pero Ginny! – Los platos que hacía unos quince minutos se fregaban solos ahora hacían que el agua del lavabo se desbordara - ¡_Finite Incantatem_!

-¡Ay perdón! ¡Estaba leyendo el periódico y no me he dado cuenta! – exclamó ella mientras ayudaba a Harry a limpiarlo todo - ¿Rodolphus Lestrange dices? – preguntó entre preocupada y sorprendida

-Sí, al parecer no murió en la batalla de Hogwarts como creíamos, unos muggles lo vieron y lo reconocieron de los carteles de "Se Busca" de hace unos años.

-¿Pero lo vieron así sin más? – preguntó todavía más sorprendida - ¿Ni siquiera se ocultaba?

-Obviamente cuando se percató de que lo habían visto tomó precauciones y atacó a dos o tres muggles, uno de ellos escapó y avisó a las autoridades locales. Estas avisaron al ministro muggle y él a Kingsley – dijo Harry a la vez que secaba la mesa y ayudaba a Ginny a guardar los platos.

-Menos mal que Kingsley se convirtió en ministro de magia, no soportaba ni a Fudge ni a Scrimgeour – contestó ella mientras terminaba de levitar el último para colocarlo en el armario – Pero – siguió ella, curiosa – entonces sabéis donde se oculta ¿No?

-No, lo cierto es que cuando recibimos la noticia era tarde, hemos ido esta tarde a la zona donde nos habían dicho pero ya se había esfumado.

-Supongo que se habrá aparecido… - contestó pensativa – Es una pena que no lograrais atraparlo

-Sí, pero de cualquier forma, es un gran avance – exclamó él contento – hacía mucho que no teníamos pistas sobre el paradero de seguidores de Voldemort, y estoy seguro de que todavía hay muchos sueltos.

Ginny sonrió y fue a sentarse en el sofá, cogió de nuevo el periódico y antes de que pudiera comentarle nada, Harry preguntó.

-Por cierto ¿Qué leías?

-Oh… - Era mejor ir al grano – Rita Skeeter ha publicado un artículo sobre Snape – Contestó pasándole el periódico

Harry se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, cogió el Profeta con curiosidad y comenzó a leerlo. Ginny, mientras tanto cogió su varita y empezó a hacer que saltaran chispas doradas y escarlatas de ella. Cuando Harry terminó, miró alternativamente a Ginny, que dejó la varita sobre la mesa, y al periódico y puso cara como de querer decir algo pero no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

-Creo… Que… Rita Skeeter está perdiendo… su…erm…"talento", para escribir – Y dicho esto relajó la expresión – Sí, eso. ¿Qué es esto de publicar un artículo con datos únicamente sobre la infancia de Snape? ¡¿Y qué si pienso que es un héroe?! He cambiado de opinión y punto, y lo del retrato… Él ha sido director, tiene que estar entre los directores, seguro que Dumbledore lo aprobaría.

-No, si yo estoy contigo, solo quería enseñarte el artículo para que lo vieras – contestó ella tranquila – Creo que Hermione debería pararle los pies de una vez a esa bruja cotilla.

-¡Hablando de Hermione!

-¿Qué?

-He estado con ella, dice que… Teddy ha ido a visitarles, quería hablar con Ron – Ginny hizo un gesto indicando que continuara – También ha hablado con George y con… Bill

-¿Y por qué no hablaba de paso con Charlie, Percy y conmigo? – Contestó ella divertida

-No sé, la cuestión es que Hermione dice que parecía nervioso, y bastante contento tras hablar con Ron

Llamaron a la puerta. Harry cogió la varita y fue a abrir. Ginny se sobresaltó, era pasada la medianoche y nadie que conocieran solía venir a visitarlos a esa hora, salvo…

Teddy Lupin entró apresuradamente en la habitación seguido de un Harry sorprendido

-¡Harry, Ginny! – Contestó casi sin aliento - ¡Me caso!

* * *

><p><strong>Ha sido un capítulo muy cortito pero han pasado dos cosas esenciales. Plantearos que se cuece por Grimmauld Place y si tiene realmente algo que ver Rodolphus Lestrange con todo esto. Además Teddy Lupin se casa ¿Con quién? Y siempre pasa algo en las bodas ¿verdad? *risa malévola*<strong>

**Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado, ver que mi historia gustaba aunque fuera a un par me anima a seguir escribiendo. Espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente.**

**AH, espero que hayáis pasado unas navidades increíbles! ^^**

**Y ahora click a Go! Para que Teddy deje a su prometida y se vaya con vosotros, o Ginny si sois chicos, grr. xD**


End file.
